Recently, there has been a trend for patients to self monitor various health conditions. For example, diabetics traditionally monitor blood glucose levels a number of times a day. Due to its nature, glucose monitoring requires a high level of accuracy of the reported glucose values with little to no interference by other substances contained in the sample. Other types of body fluid tests require similar features.
The most common techniques for measuring glucose levels in blood or interstitial fluid utilize electrochemical techniques. Electrochemical detection of glucose is typically based on the measurement of an electrical signal or property that is proportional to the analyte concentration. The signal is generated upon a direct or indirect redox reaction on or in the direct vicinity of the electrode surface. Some traditional electrochemical techniques include amperometry, coulometry, and/or impedance measurements. However, there are several drawbacks with respect to these techniques. Due to the diffusion-controlled nature of the measured signal, amperometric measuring techniques typically need a long measuring time and can be prone to interference from varying hematocrit levels. Although utilizing impedance measurement techniques can address these issues, impedance techniques typically require complicated and expensive equipment. For home diagnostic testing settings as well as in other medical areas, equipment cost is always a concern.
Thus, there is a need for improvement in this field.